


The Air of Silver and Pearl

by LittleRaven



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Pets, Snow Day, Triple Drabble, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: Fluttershy expects to settle in her cottage for a snow day with her animal friends, but Angel has an unexpected wish.
Relationships: Angel & Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Writing Rainbow Silver





	The Air of Silver and Pearl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).



> The title is from Willa Cather's "The Basket." The full quote: "The air is of silver and pearl, the night is liquid with moonlight."

Fluttershy hummed as she got back home. Today would be a snow day, but that was all right; all the birds were safely inside, and Fuzzy Wuzzy, and Harry, and Angel. She would spend her time making sure they were safe and comfortable, away from the cold. Maybe she would see her pony friends later, once she was sure the animals were taken care of. 

She walked in with the intention of nuzzling Angel first thing, but as she approached, the bunny tapped his foot and stared at her. Fluttershy blinked. Oh no. “You’re out of carrots?”

What an inconsiderate mistake. She was a beast. Angel could eat other vegetables, of course, but they both knew carrots were his favorite, and she had made sure all the others had theirs. It wouldn’t be fair to her little bunny if she had him stay inside that long in part for her own peace of mind and then didn’t make it as pleasant as possible. 

Turning, she trotted lightly off and out of her cottage once more. Before she could shut the door, Angel was there. “You want to go with me? Are you sure? It’s going to be so cold!” He responded by hopping onto her back. “Well, if you insist.” She didn’t want him to be uncomfortable, but it was nice to feel his furry body on hers, and she hoped her own warmth would make him feel good too. 

“Let’s go.” 

His ears perked up as he nodded firmly. 

Fluttershy considered. “You really are excited about this, aren’t you?” He nodded again. 

Maybe he wanted more than carrots. She looked around as the snow began to fall, sparkling silver on its way down. 

“All right. A little adventure, just you and me.” 

They set off into the day, together.


End file.
